The present invention is directed to a portable dock and a dock section utilized therein to provide a portable boat pier which can be easily installed and removed by a single person without entering the water. The portable dock or boat pier utilizes an anchor section on which a dock section is detachably connected and then additional dock sections are attached to the first applied dock section to obtain the desired pier configuration.
It has been suggested to form a portable landing dock by utilizing sections which are interconnected together. Each of these sections will include adjustable legs and involves a pivoting hinge-type connection. Two examples of known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,124, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,327. Problems exist with these known devices because of their weight, which makes it difficult for a single person to attempt to assemble the dock, and because the hinge connection is difficult to form during the assembly step.